


When the Villain Becomes the Hero

by iwillphysicallyfiteyou



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Poly, Sanders Sides - Freeform, superhero, thomas sanders - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillphysicallyfiteyou/pseuds/iwillphysicallyfiteyou
Summary: The two most powerful superheroes, Princey and Moral Daisy, meet the two most powerful supervillains, SuperLogic and Misery Vails.Princey/Roman: Cisman, he/him.Moral Daisy/Patton: Cisgirl, she/her, her name is Paige, not Patton.SuperLogic/Logan: Cisman, he/him.Misery Vails/Virgil: Transman, he/him.Virgil’s POV





	1. Chapter One

Logan bursts the front doors down. We both lift our guns up as Logan screams at the banker. People are running away, but that doesn’t matter. We’re here to take money, not lives.

We get a bag full of money as I feel a sharp pain in my back, and I fall onto the ground. I try to get up, but I can’t. While I drift in and out of consciousness I hear some familiar voices. Princey and Moral Daisy, crap. 

My breath staggers as everything starts to feel wetter. I slowly open my eyes expecting the worst, and the worst is what I got. I’m laying in a pool of my own blood. 

I involuntarily close my eyes, then open them.

The lights are far too bright for my eyes to stay open for more than three seconds.

“Are you okay?” A sweet high-pitched voice asks.

My vision focus on a pink mask.

“Moral Daisy?” I ask as I try to keep my face calm.

“It’s okay Sweetie, I’m not going to arrest you. I just want you to be safe and healthy. How do you feel?” She asks as she lays a gentle hand onto mine.

“I’m not in pain,” I admit.

“Good, good. SuperLogic ran away, so we have nowhere to put you once you’re recovered.”

“I’ll find my way. Where’s your friend?”

“Oh, he doesn’t know you’re here. He would arrest you on the spot, or even kill you.” Moral Daisy takes her hand off of mine.

“Why aren’t you?”

Moral Daisy sighs.

“No one is born a villain, something happens that causes them to become a villain. You’re not evil Misery Vails, you’re human.”

I open my mouth to object.

“And don’t tell me I’m wrong,” she interrupts.

I quickly close my mouth. 

“Thank you,” I mumble.

“No problem.” 

“Wait.”

My blood drains from my face.

“I’m not wearing my mask.”

“Don’t worry,” Paige’s soft voice slightly calms me. Slightly. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay. Did Princey shoot me?”

“Yes.”

“How am I still alive.”

“I had my medical team to surgery on you. I told them you’re a family friend, so they won’t tell anyone.”

“You have a personal medical team?”

“The perks of being a superhero.”

A superhero. I’m having light-hearted banter with the enemy.

“You’re really nice for a villain.”

Clearly, she’s thinking the same thing.

“You’re really nice for a hero.”

“Of course heroes are nice, we’re heroes.”

“If I believed that I wouldn’t be a villain.”

“Good point.”

I yawn.

“I’m going to let you go back to sleep. Good night, Sweetie.”

I close my eyes as Moral Daisy gets up from next to the bed.

Clink.

My eyes pop open. The room is pitch black.

Clank.

My breathing starts to get faster than I can control.

A flashlight is being whipped around the room until it stops on my face. 

“Misery Vails?” A deep voice asks. Logan.

“Wha-”

“There are probably microphones in this room so I can’t say you’re real name,” he explains.

“No, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, obviously I’m here to save you.”

“Save me? My hero,” I tease.

“Oh quiet.”

“I meant how did you know where I am?”

“Your chip.”

“You can access that?” I ask.

“No, but Deceit can.”

“You got Deceit to look at my chip?” I yell.

Logan shushes me.

“Quiet. I didn’t get him to do anything when I told him that Moral Daisy shot and snatched you he immediately went to the chip.

“Wait, Daisy shot me?”

“Someone did, it might have been Princey.”

Logan says as he put the flashlight away and picks me up. Pain shoots through my entire body. I clasp a hand over my mouth and try not to scream.

“Sorry, I’m not trying to hurt you,” Logan says as he jumps out of the window. We fly over Orlando. Logan opens the window to our apartment and he walks into my bedroom. He gently puts me down onto my bed. 

Logan gets up to leave when there’s a loud crash from a distance.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hears a strange noise and investigates it.

I start to get up to leave when there’s a loud crash from a distance.

“Logan,” Virgil whispers with desperation.  
“I’ll check it out,” I reassure him as I grab the metal bat next to Virgil’s bed. I’ve always told him that the bat was excessive and that we’ll never need it, but it turns out I was wrong.

“Please be careful,” Virgil whispers. His eyes widen, lips pouting.

“I will. Don’t worry.”

I tiptoe over to the hallway. I peek into the living room.

“The Duke? What are you doing in my house?” I ask as I drop the bat.

“I’m not here for you, I’m here for Virgil. Deceit saw on Virgil’s chip that he’s here so he told me to check up on him,” he explains.

“Oh really?”

As Deceit’s right-hand man there’s no way he doesn’t know Deceit’s blind, but does he really think I wasn’t told? Of course, we’re not allowed to talk about it, but Virgil and I are the biggest public villains in the world. Obviously, he would have told me.

“Yes,” he says as he closes the window, “you really should close your windows.”

“I wanted to get Virgil to his bed as soon as possible.”

“Can you show me where he is?” 

I nod before showing him Virgil’s room. I walk in with him.

“Can I talk to him alone?” The Duke asks me.

“No,” Virgil says.

Virgil’s never been to nice to The Duke or Deceit, if he wasn’t so powerful he would have been severely punished by now.

The Duke’s left eye twitches as he pulls a forced annoyed smile.

“Alright,” The Duke says, frustration leaking through his voice. He takes a couple of steps forward. “How are you feeling?” His voice is a lot calmer than it just was.

“I’m fine. I might have to take a bit of a break,” Virgil explains.

“A bit? He was shot, he needs a long break,” I say as I sit down onto the bed next to Virgil’s feet.

“Okay, I’ll make sure Deceit knows.” The Duke starts to leave the room.

“Wait,” Virgil says, causing The Duke to stop in his tracks.

“Yes?”

“Can you give Deceit the letter that’s on my dresser?”

“Letter?” I ask, surprised.

“Of course.” The Duke grabs the letter before leaving.

“He’s a mess.” Virgil gives me a playful smile.

“Every villain is a mess, especially the ones with emo nicknames,” I tease.

“Dude, I was fourteen when I became a villain. Also, what kind of name is SuperLogic?”

“Woah, woah, woah, my name is special to me.”

Virgil chuckles.

We exchange our goodbyes before I go to my bedroom.

I smile at the only thing on my white walls, a framed picture of Virgil and me when he was fourteen and I was sixteen. His emo bangs covered one of his eyes, while my hair was dyed blue. It’s so weird to think that for years I was the one with colored hair and Virgil had natural hair. Of course, his hair is brown now, but that probably won’t last long. He is constantly saying he’s never going to dye his hair again, however, every few months his hair is magically purple.

I put on pajamas, then crawl into bed. 

Tomorrow is going to be interesting, Virgil never takes breaks unless I’m also taking a break, so It’ll be the first time in five years that I’ve worked without him.

My eyes close and I drift into sleep.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil go for a walk, and stumble to a party.

It’s been weeks since I’ve left our apartment.

Deceit has been surprisingly nice, he’s been calling me to check up on me, and The Duke’s even sent a couple of text messages. Logan is basically my mom at this point. He’s been making my breakfast, lunch, dinner, and will occasionally give me snacks. Every night we sit on my bed and watch Netflix on his laptop. He always apologizes that he’s gone for most of the day because of work, even though I keep telling him that he has nothing to apologize for.

“Hey Logan,” I say as I walk into the living room.

“Yes?” He quickly stands up from the couch. He gives me a questioning gaze. “What’s with the get-up?”

I look down at my black trench coat and combat boots.

“I want to go for a walk.”

“It’s summer in Florida. Why are you wearing a coat?” 

“I’m cold.”

“Yeah, because of the air conditioning inside, which is not outside.:

“Are you going to go for a walk with me or not?” I ask as I take the jacket off.

“Yes, just let me get dressed.”

He goes into his room wearing his villain outfit, then comes out wearing a sweater with jeans.

“A black sweater? It’s summer in Florida,” I mock.

Logan playfully rolls his eyes while grabbing his phone off of the couch. 

He hasn’t changed his phone case in four years. He used to not have a phone case at all until I bought him a plain black otterbox, now he won’t take it off.

“Let’s go,” he says as he puts his phone, wallet, and keys into his pockets.

We walk a couple of blocks before we end up in the rich part of town.

“How is it that we’re two of the most famous people in the world, yet we live in a shitty apartment instead of these big houses?” I ask as I stare at Logan’s hand. Why do I have such an urge to hold it?

“Well, our dorms are really nice.”

I sigh.

“They must be having a big party,” Logan says.

I look up from Logan’s hand and see in the distance a big house with a ton of people hanging out in the front yard. They all seem quite young, early twenties or late teens. Logan and I’s age.

“Must be nice.”

Logan gives me a quick sad smile.

When we get closer a girl walks towards us. Her long curly orange hair is in low pigtails. She has freckles and dimples, and she’s absolutely adorable.

When she gets closer I realize she’s looking straight at us.

“Hi,” she smiles as she greets us.

“Hello?”

“I know who you two are,” she says.

“Well that’s not terrifying at all,” I say as I take a step back.

“Your Misery Vails and SuperLogic,” she whispers.

Heat rushes to my face as my legs tingle.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. How is your wound? I got worried when you left in the middle of the night, especially when you went silent afterward.”

“Holy shit, you’re Moral Daisy,” I say as I examine her appearance. She’s quite a bit short than I am, which is impressive since I’m 5′7. She’s very petite, and her sweet high-pitched voice is unforgettable. 

She excitedly nods her head, as if she didn’t just reveal her identity to two of the biggest villains in the entire world.

“Holy-”

“Do you wanna come inside? It’s my eighteenth birthday party,” Moral Daisy interrupts Logan.

“Sure,” Logan says before I can object.

“My name’s Paige by the way, and if anyone asks we met at Halo Cafe,” she says as she leads us to the house.

“Did you just tell us your actual name?” Logan asks.

“I mean my name is right there,” she says as she points at the sign saying, “Paige’s 18th Birthday.”

I look over at Logan. Are we supposed to tell her our names too? Sounds like a trap.

As we walk into the patio with glass walls a tall man with the sharpest jaw I’ve ever seen greets us.

“Hey, Paige, who are these two?” he asks as he greets us. Holy crap, he’s beautiful. His red hoodie even has the word “lover” on it in cursive, how can I not fall for him? Especially since his voice is deep and smooth.

“Oh, these are my friends from Halo Cafe,” she says.

“I’m Roman,” he says as he shakes Logan’s hand.

Should I come up with a fake name?

“I’m Logan,” Logan says as Roman shakes my hand.

Guess not.

“And I’m Virgil.”

“It’s nice to meet you two,” he says with a huge smile. Why does his voice sound so familiar?

“Holy shit, you’re Princey,” I blurt out, and the three of them widen their eyes.

“Uhh, how would you know that? I always use a voice changer during interviews.

“You’re… tall.”

“Do you accuse every tall person of being Princey?” He asked.

“Oh no,” Paige whines.

“How would you know that?” He repeats.

“He’s Misery Vails!” Paige blurts out.

“Dude!” I panic.

“And you haven’t arrested him yet?” He asks Paige.

“We’re not going to arrest them,” Paige says.

“Them? Is he,” Roman points at Logan, “a villain too?”

Logan nods his head while glaring at Patton.

“They’ve never killed anyone, and they’ve never shot anyone,” Paige says.

Roman scratches the back of his neck while glancing at the ground.

“Why can’t we befriend them? They’re a lot better than most villains, besides, they’ve been really nice to me,” Paige says.

Logan’s half-smiling, with a confused expression on his pale face.

Paige is either really optimistic or really pathetic.

Roman’s eyebrow twitches.

“Paige, can I talk to you?” He asks. 

“Uh sure,” Paige looks over at Logan and me, “we’ll be one second. There are drinks over there.” She points at a couple of coolers in the corner. “Please don’t leave. That sounded a lot more desperate than I thought,” she gives a small chuckle.

Roman and Paige walk into the house.

“This place is really nice,” Logan says as he looks around the patio.

“Yeah, this patio is bigger than our entire apartment.”

Logan chuckles.

“Ain’t that the truth.”

We get sodas and drink almost the entire cans before Paige came back outside.

“Hey guys, sorry about that.”

“Where’s Roman?” Logan asks.

“He’s inside. Most people are inside,” Paige explains.

“What about the crowd of people outside?”

“They’re mainly neighbors that I didn’t invite.”

“You should probably call the police,” Logan says.

“Nah, it’s fine. Let’s go inside.” Paige guides us inside.

Her living room is huge, and I’ve never seen a staircase as big as her’s.

“Alright,” Paige chirps as she puts her hands onto her hips. “We already did cake and presents, so if you want some food or cake the kitchen is over there.” She points at the kitchen.

There’s a huge arch in the wall showing off the fancy kitchen.

I would kill for a house this nice. 

Paige goes over to a group of people to chat, leaving Logan and me in the middle of the kitchen.

“We mine as well get some food,” Logan says before taking a plate.

We both get some food before sitting down on the bar stools at the counter. We make small talk until someone sits down next to me.

“Hey,” Roman says quietly.

“Yeah?” I ask.

“Paige really trusts you two, so if you mess with her I will shot you again,” Roman warns.

“Someone doesn’t trust us.” Logan rolls his eyes.

“You two are literally villains- nay, supervillains!” Roman is the most dramatic person I’ve ever met, which is impressive considering I know Deceit and The Duke.

“You’re yelling about how we’re supervillains in a crowded house,” Logan reminds him.

He looks around to see a couple of people staring at us.

“Just kidding,” he awkwardly chuckles.

“How have you not been exposed yet?” I ask as I throw my head in my hands.

“Paige is the smart one out of us two,” Roman admits.

“I thought she was a hero for only two years and you’ve been a hero for six-”

“That’s not important,” Roman interrupts Logan.”You’ve been a hot minute since you’ve been in the public eye.”

“Yeah, I was a little bit busy with recovering from a gunshot wound.”

“Don’t rob banks then,” Roman says.

“We weren’t hurting anyone,” I snarl.

“Except for the economy and all of the people you’ve traumatized.” Roman rolls his eyes.

“You mean the economy that keeps rich people rich and poor people poor? Yeah, I’m not too worried about that. Also, those people wouldn’t have been traumatized if no one was shot.” Venom is seething through my words as I try to keep my cool.

“Wow, those are some mental gymnastics,” Roman says.

“Everyone does what they do for a reason. You may see us as the bad guys, but we see you as the bad guy, not us,” Logan explains.

“What? How can anyone believe that the villains are the good guys?”

“We have fans, just like you and Paige do,” I say as I take the last sip from my Pepsi can.

“That’s… actually kind of gross.”

My stomach is churning.

“Why don’t we make a deal,” Logan smirks.

“A deal with villains, that sounds like a trap,” Roman says.

“What do you have up your sleeve?” I ask.

“Nothing,” Logan rolls up his sleeve, “see, just my arms.”

“How are you this stupid?”

“I’m not-”

“What is the deal?” Roman interrupts our conversation.

“You and Paige refrain from harming us, and we’ll refrain from hurting you two,” Logan explains.

“Oh, and let you two off the hook?” Roman asks.

“That’s not what I said, just refrain from physically harming us.”

“Fine, I won’t shoot you again,” Roman scoffs.

“Good.”

Bzzzp Bzzzp

“What’s that?” Roman asks.

“Someone’s calling me,” I say as I grab my phone from my pocket.

“It’s De-,” Roman raises his eyebrows at me, “uhh, it’s the head villain.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Logan teases.

I answer the phone.

“Where are you?” Deceit asks.

“Hello to you too.”

“Where. Are. You?”

“Geez. I’m at a birthday party with Logan.”

“I don’t want to alarm you, but you’re in Moral Daisy’s house,” Deceit warns.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is talking on the phone with Deceit.

The small dimple on the left side of his mouth was the first thing I noticed about him. When he isn’t smiling it’s extremely subtle, but when he smiles it’s intense. I’ve always loved dimples, and when I found out my new villain partner had one I almost fainted. 

Now that Virgil and I have been villain partners for five years I’m not as excited about his dimple as I used to be, but sometimes the dimple excites me.

As he’s talking to Deceit, or possibly even The Duke, his dimple catches my eyes. 

“I know,” he says into the phone.

Roman gives me a questioning look.

I must have been staring.

“Can I talk to you later?” Virgil sighs. “Okay, Logan and I will be right over.”

He hung up the phone before asking where Paige is.

“She’s probably hiding in her room, I’ll take you there so you can say goodbye,” Roman says. We go up the stairs, down the hallway, until we reach white double doors. 

Roman knocks on the hardwood.

“Come in!” Paige yells from inside of the room.

Roman opens the door to reveal a large bedroom that’s completely white and light pink.

Paige is sitting on her bed with a young girl.

“Hi everyone! Oh, this is my little cousin Valerie,” Paige introduces.

We all introduce ourselves before Virgil and I say goodbye.

Paige gives us tight hugs before we leave.

“Greetings,” The Duke says as we approach the doors to the common area.

“What are you doing down here?” Virgil asks as he grabs a pack of gum off of the counter.

“I was told you two were coming,” he says as he tries, and fails, to snatch the gum away from Virgil.

Virgil pops a piece of gum into his mouth before walking past The Duke.

The Duke sighs.

“It’s nice to see you, Logan,” The Duke says before following Virgil up the stairs.

We go through multiple doors, up multiple stairs, until eventually, we end up in front of Deceit’s office door. Virgil gets his key chain that’s hooked to his belt pocket and unlock the door.

“Hello,” Deceit greets as we enter the room.

“Sup.” Virgil plops down onto a velvet chair.

“I thought Logan was coming with you?”

“I’m just being quiet,” I assure him.

The Duke raises his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes at him before sitting on the chair next to Virgil.

“The Duke’s here too,” Virgil says as he loudly chews his gum.

“You can leave, R-, the Duke,” Deceit says.

R, so The Duke’s name starts with an R. Interesting.

“Subtle,” The Duke smears. 

“Oh, hush. What were you doing at that hero’s house?” Deceit asks.

“Moral Daisy’s name is Paige, and Princey’s is Roman,” I blurt out. I can’t get in trouble if he thinks I’m just doing my job.

Virgil widens his eyes at me. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

“Logan, what the-”

“The Duke, write that down,” Deceit interrupts Virgil.

“We also have a deal with them,” I do air quotes around the word deal, “basically we agreed that we won’t physically hurt them so they won’t physically hurt us.”

“Didn’t one of them shoot you?” 

“We made this deal today.” 

I can feel Virgil’s eyes glaring into my soul.

“Anything else?” He asks.

“Not at this moment.”

“Alright, thank you, Logan. It’s been a while since you two stayed at the dorms.”

“Yeah dude, we have an apartment,” Virgil says.

“Well, what’s the point of having a part of your paycheck go to the dorms if you never stay there?” Deceit asks.

“Virgil and I are actually going to stay at our dorm tonight,” I say.

Virgil widens his eyes at me.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil stay in the villain dorms.

“What the actual fuck,” I yell as soon as Logan closes the door to our dorm.

Logan sighs.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe-” I stop myself from yelling anymore. Logan’s just trying his best, and I’m being an asshole.

“Again, I’m really sorry.” 

Logan opens the closet. Most of the clothes are slightly too big and old, especially since we haven’t been in this dorm for months. 

He grabs a shirt and a pair of sweatpants before going into the bathroom.

I scroll through Tumblr as I sit on the floor and lean against the bunk bed.

Logan leaves the bathroom with a face mask on. He puts his glasses on the end table.

“Nice face mask.”

“It’s important to keep your skin healthy and clean.”

He sits down next to me.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to be here, but thank you for putting up with all of this,” Logan says as he puts a hand on my knee.

“I’ve been acting like a real drama queen.”

Logan lays his head on top of mine.

“No, you’re just upset, which is understandable.”

Are Logan and I a bit too close?

The smell of his shampoo and the feeling of his head on top of mine makes me decide that we’re not close enough.

“I’m sorry that I always throw tantrums, I don’t know why I do that.”

“Virgil, it’s okay to have emotions-”

“But you don’t act that way,” I interrupt him.

“We interpret emotions differently, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

I sigh and close my eyes.

“I’m tired,” I mumble.

“Let’s go to bed.”

He stands up and goes back to the bathroom. 

I go to the closet and pick out a pair of black sweatpants and a super baggy “Save the Bees” shirt.

I quickly change before Logan is done scrubbing his face mask off. As he leaves the bathroom I enter and take out my cleanser, exfoliator, and moisturizer. I’m still traumatized from seventh grade from when my face was super oily and acne prone. I wash my face before brushing my teeth.

After my riveting skincare routine, I leave the bathroom. 

The lights are off except for the light coming from Logan’s battery powered light up bookmark. When he bought that thing he was so excited. I refrained from mentioning how it’s bulky and over-priced because his rare huge smile was too cute to handle. The way his eyes sparkle and crinkled was captivating.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Sorry,” I look away from Logan as he continues to read.

I crawl into my bed before pulling my blanket up over my head. I plug my headphones in and blast some Sleeping With Sirens. I scroll through Tumblr, occasionally answering anons. My fashion blog is a bigger hit than I anticipated when I first made it. I have a couple of other blogs, but none of them are nearly as popular as my fashion blog.

A pillow hits my face.

I take my headphones off and ask, “Dude, what?”

“Sorry, but you weren’t listening to me.”

“What were you saying?”

“I think Paige is trustworthy, and an absolute idiot. Roman, on the other hand, cannot be trusted.”

“Yeah.” After a couple of seconds, I say, “Paige isn’t an idiot, she’s just really friendly.”

“Being really friendly is being an idiot.”

“You don’t believe that.”

There’s a silence between us.

“Logan.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me that you don’t believe that.”

He sighs before climbing down the bunkbed. He sits down next to my chest.

“I don’t actually believe that I’m just confused as to how she can trust us so much,” Logan says as he gently pushes my hair out of my face.

“Do you think we’re too close?”

“No, of course not.”

“I… I have a…”

“What do you have?” Logan whispers.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan have an intimate conversation.  
> Logan's POV

“Do you think we’re too close?” Virgil asks.

“No, of course not.”

“I… I have a…”

“What do you have?” I whisper.

“A lot of… affection for you.”

“I, uh, have- I’m sorry, what?”

“You know, you’re like my favorite person.” Virgil’s face is a lot pinker than it was a couple of seconds ago.

“You’re my favorite person too.”

Virgil dramatically pulls the white blanket over his head.

“What’s wrong?” I gently remove the blanket from his face.

“Nothing.”

“The redness on your face says otherwise.”

“Stop,” Virgil whines as he attempts, and fails, to rip the blanket from my hands to cover his face once again.

I can’t help but chuckle at him.

For a split second, a smile appears on his face, the dimple on the left side of mouth making an appearance. As soon as the smile appears, it’s gone.

“Remember when we first met?” I ask as he sits up.

“Yeah, I was a nervous wreck.”

“You were almost as tall as me.”

“Yeah, then you decided to be like 6′7.”

“I’m only 6′4.”

“Can’t relate.” Virgil gives me his infamous side smile.

“I like it when you smile,” I blurt, and immediately regret it. I slap my hand over my mouth.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“Your mom doesn’t know how to respond to that.”

I sigh, and he playfully elbows me.

“We should go to bed,” I say.

“Yeah, we should.”

We both stare at each other and don’t move.

“Logan?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you sleep next to me tonight?”

The bed is small, we would barely be able to fit, but how could I say no?

“Of course.”

He gives me another one of his rare smiles. He’s been smiling a lot more lately.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

We both lay down next to each other. I turn over so that I wasn’t able to look at Virgil.

★★★★★

“Logan?”

There’s a hand shaking my shoulder.

“Logan!”

I slowly open my eyes and roll over to see Virgil’s panicked face.

“Yeah?” I mumble, my voice being low and growly.

“TallyKat and Agent Spirit got into a fight.”

“But Agent Spirit is considerably bigger than TallyKat.”

“Yeah, we need to go help,” Virgil says as he sits up.

I want to tell him to stay next to me. To lay back down and let me wrap my arm around him. We can spend the rest of the day holding each other and talk about nothing.

But that’s illogical. We have a job to do.

I quickly get out of the bed and go to the closet. I grab the backup villain outfit I have for emergencies because of course, the one time we didn’t bring our outfits is the day we need it.

I rush to the bathroom and throw on the outfit. When I leave the bathroom I see Virgil with his black leather pants and a black baggy long-sleeved shirt.

“You know, you can stay here and keep it easy. You’re still recovering from your wound,” I tell him as he puts on his cape.

“I’m going with, dude.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Logan.”

“Fine,” I grumble as I put on my black gloves.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Roman stop a fight.

“Heya Roman,” I say as I enter the office.

We’re both wearing our superhero outfits already even though it’s six am, except for our masks of course.

“Hi, Paige,” he greets with a fond smile on his face.

“I got you this from Ma’s bakery,” is say as I hand him a pumpkin spice latte and a bag with a sour cream donut.

“Thank you so much, your ma makes the best donuts.”

“I’ll make sure to tell her you said that.”

We sit down and check our emails as Roman slurps his latte and sloppily eats the donut.

I go through my Instagram DM requests on my superhero Instagram account. I respond to some young girls saying I’m your inspiration, some people with weird questions, and I block quite a bit of creepy old men saying things that I will never repeat. As I’m scrolling I get a DM request from an account called mis3ryyy. The DM says, “you probably won’t see this, but i never got ur number. this is virgil btw.”

I immediately accept the request and send back, “heya virgil. this acc gets a lot of DMs so if you want to talk then please dm @ paigeharrisonwears”

I go onto my main account, paigeharrisonwears, and go onto Virgil’s account. The profile picture is of a purple sky, and the bio says, “19. he/him. stay golden.” The account is private so I request to follow him. 

I quickly get a dm from him saying, “Hey hey hey.” I respond with an emoji sticking its tongue out. 

I get a notification saying that he’s requested to follow me, and accepted my follow request. I immediately go to stalk his page, of course. 

He has photos of his outfits, which are all black except for a little purple. He has a couple of smiling selfies with Logan, which is tagged with @ book_nerd, who I request to follow of course. The further his page the more confused I get. 

“Hey Roman, what do you think their gender is?” I ask as I show a photo of Virgil from 2012. He has long hair, a feminine face, and wears clothes that seem to be a feminine fit.

“Um, a girl. She looks really familiar.”

“That’s an old photo of Virgil.”

“Do you think he’s trans?”

I shrug my shoulders.

“It’s a possibility,” I say before putting my phone away.

“I’m stuffed,” Roman says after he finishes his latte and donut.

An alarm goes off in the office, which means we are needed immediately. 

We grab our tablets, which are basically just glorified smartphones. On the screen, there’s an address and a little icon that means there’s an armed fight.

We quickly grab a couple of small weapons, you know a pistol, knife, stuff like that.

Then we rush to the address.

★★★★★ 

“Looks like Logan and Virgil beat us here,” Roman remarks as we plop onto the top of the building.

Bullets are racing through the air. Our outfits and marks are bulletproof, however, nothing is covering the back of my head, so we need to make sure to stop this while staying safe.

“Tallykat! It’s not worth it!” Logan’s low baritone voice yells from the other side of the roof.

“Shut up!” Tallykat screams.

“We could scare them by shooting them,” Roman says.

“If Virgil isn’t wearing bullet-proof clothes than there’s no way Tallykat is.”

Roman sighs.

“You’re right.”

“Agent Spirit!” I yell, “you’re a hero, not a villain! Be the better person, walk away!”

“Moral Daisy!?” He yells back as he looks over at Roman and me. He looks back at Tallykat before running off of the roof.

“Pussy!” Tallykat yelled.

“They must be really mad,” I tell Roman before we walk over by her.

“Leave me alone,” they snarl.

“We’re not going to arrest you, we just want to make sure that you’re okay before we leave,” I assure them.

Tallykat sighs.

“Sorry, I’m just really upset right now,” they say as they put their gun back into their belt. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem. See you later,” I say before Roman and I leave the rooftop. 

“Wanna take a break?” Roman ask.

“Sure. We should go to Ma’s bakery,” I suggest.

“Ooh yes, it’s been a hot minute since I’ve seen her. I really need to call her more, especially since she basically raised me.”

“She’ll be so excited to see you. She talks about you all of the time, and she added some new photos on the photo wall in the bakery. You may or may not be on the wall multiple times.”

Roman chuckles.

“I really need to make her a priority in my life. Same with everyone else in the family,” Roman can’t help but think out loud.

I can’t help but smile. Roman’s family has been close to our family since before I was born. No one really expected Roman and I to get close since he is six years older than me, and since he has a sister only one year older than I. And yet somehow Roman and I have been besties since I turned one.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is strained.

I slowly sit down on the couch while quietly grunting.

“I told you that you weren’t healed enough to-”

“Stop!” I interrupt. 

“Sorry,” Logan whispers.

“No, I’m sorry.”

Logan sits down next to me and puts a hand on my knee. 

It seems like every time I’m feeling generally apathetic Logan gropes my knee.

“Do you need anything?” He asks.

“No, but thank you,” I lie.

I’d love nothing more than a hot drink, an ice pack, something small to eat, and for him to hold me. Not that I’d ever tell him that.

“Are you sure?” 

This is it, this is my opportunity to tell him.

“Maybe an ice pack,” I admit.

Dammit.

Logan gets up and goes to the kitchen.

I turn on the TV and start to watch a documentary about stray cats.

“Here.” Logan gives me the ice pack.

I lay back and place the ice pack on my chest.

“Are you binding?” Logan asks.

“Maybe.”

“Virgil, we’ve been out for over eight hours.”

“I’m in too much pain to take it off.”

“That’s- what?”

“Fine, I’ll take it off.” After a couple of seconds, I say, “go to a different room, I’m not showing you my chest.”

Logan does as he’s told, and I take off my binder. Although I feel a bit of relief from the pressure leaving my chest, I’m instantly aware that my shirt isn’t baggy enough to completely cover up the fact that I have a chest.

“Logan!” I yell, and he rushes back into the living room.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m really sorry that I keep asking you for things, but can you get my hoodie that’s on my bed?”

“Of course,” he says before going back to the hallway.

I scroll through Instagram and see a selfie that Paige posted of him and Roman in front of a wall full of polaroids. Paige is on Roman’s back, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. Their friendship is so cute.

“Here.” Logan sets my hoodie down next to me. “Are you on your phone while watching TV?”

“Don’t judge me.” I put my hoodie on and zip it up. God, I love this hoodie so much.

“Deceit called me and told him I don’t think you’re going to be able to come in tomorrow.”

I widen my eyes and slightly gasp.

“I told him to check in with you tomorrow just to be sure.”

“Thank you,” I reluctantly say.

“Sorry if I overstepped any boundaries.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not a problem since you told him to check in with me.”

Logan sits down next to me and leans back. Something about seeing Logan lay back and look relaxed seems so unnatural, and… kind of hot if I’m being completely honest.

“You’re staring at me again,” Logan mentions.

“Then stop being so stare-able.”

“I-, what?”

I give him a small smile before calling him a dork.

I continue to stare at Logan. His slightly tan skin, the light stubble, and holy shit his hair. It’s shaved except for on the top. No- shave isn’t quite right. There’s still hair there, it’s just short. The top is down to the bottom of his nose, and his brown hair is parted in the middle.

“You really like staring,” Logan teases.

I bite my lip, refraining from putting my face against his.

“I know you aren’t the sentimental type, and you don’t like emotions, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me,” I blurt out.

“I… I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“Then don’t.”

We watch the movie in comfortable silence.

My eyes get heavy, and against my will, they close.

“I love you,” Logan whispers.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has an important mission.

“We’re going to be late!” I yell as I grab Paige’s hand.

“Please don’t yell.” Paige yanks her hand back.

“Sorry, I’m- just let’s go.”

I start running, Paige will catch up, she does have super speed after all.

As I enter the aquarium I realize that Paige did not follow me. I try to call her, but I go straight to voicemail. 

Shit. I guess I have to do this by myself.

I run through the crowd of families trying to look at some cool fish, if only they knew what is happening. 

I got to the elevator and started pounding on the button to go down. 

“You only need to push it once,” a little girl full of attitude snarls.

“Sorry.”

“What are you doing? The turtles aren’t even that cool.” She seems to not notice the fact that I’m in my superhero outfit.

“My friend got hurt down there,” I lie.

“Are they going to die?” The girl looks like she’s about to cry.

“No, of course not.”

“Then why are you panicking?” She asks as the elevator opens.

“Because I want to be there for them,” I say as I enter the elevator.

I pace around the elevator as it glides down. The elevator is unnecessarily big, which meant even more room for nervous pacing.

Eventually the doors open, and I go back to running. After passing some otters and turtle exhibits he finally finds the janitor room. I try to open the door, and of course, it’s locked. I yank the doorbell off of the door. 

Inside of the room is a bomb. Every hero is trained to be able to defuse a bomb, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t still terrifying.

I get to work and after almost ten excruciating minutes I finally defuse it. I get to my feet and take a deep breath. 

It’s over, it’s finally over. No one died, and no one will. At least not here. 

As I leave the room I get a call from Paige. 

“Hey-”

“Where were you?” I snap.

“I had a mission on the other side of town,” she explains over the phone.

“Why didn’t you say that? I was freaking out.”

“Sorry, I was in a rush.”

“Maybe we should work on communication,” I suggest.

“Yeah, definitely.”

They say their goodbyes before hanging up.

I walk back to the elevator, but this time I’m able to take in what’s around me. All of the aquatic animals, the children dragging their parents around, and the spa music quietly playing through the speakers. 

I enter the elevator and patiently wait for it to get to the top. 

As I’m leaving the elevator a young boy with his dad comes up to me.

“Hi, Princey!” The young boy excited yells.

“Hey,” the dad says, “would it be okay if I could get a picture of you with my son, Nick?” 

“Of course.” I can’t help but smile every time someone recognizes me.

After a picture and talking to the cute kid I eventually get a call. We say our goodbyes before I answer the call.

“Hey.”

“Can you come over to the headquarters real quick? We need to speak about a new hero,” an intern says over the phone.

“Of course.”

❤ 

“Roman, come in,” a man in a suit says as I enter the room.

A couple more suited men and Paige are sitting at the round table. Something tells me there is no new hero.

I sit down next to Paige and ask, “what’s all of this about?”

“We’ve heard some rumors that you two are in contact with some villains,” one of the indistinguishable white men says.

Finally, time to get those two arrested, now I have the means to without doing it myself.

“Nope,” Paige says, and I freeze in my seat.

Shit. Now I can’t tell them anything or I’ll get Paige arrested for lying to them. Goddammit, why is Paige protecting them in the first place?

“Well, sorry for bringing you two all of the way here then. Thank you for coming.”

We shake all of the mens’ hands before leaving the room.

“What the-”

“Shh, they have cameras and microphones everywhere,” Paige whispers.

She’s right, I shouldn’t say anything until we get to her house.

“You’re still wearing your hero outfit,” Paige giggles.

“When did you even have time to change?”

She’s wearing a white sweater tucked into high-waisted shorts with a bubblegum pink belt.

“When I got home, duh.”

I playfully roll my eyes.

Pink is peaking through her pale foundation. She does like to wear a lot of blush, but I didn’t notice it before. Is she blushing? No, why would she be?

Paige gently grabs my hand as we continue to walk when we run into Paige’s cousin Valerie, also known as Miss Fire.

“Hi, how are you?” She greets with a cheery voice and a smile on her face. 

We make some small talk before Paige invites Valerie over to her house. Of course, she says yes, because who wouldn’t want to hang out with Paige.

❤ 

We all sit down in Paige’s livingroom while all holding different drinks. Valerie’s drinking a Sunny D, Paige is drinking a Capri Sun, and I have a Redbull. 

“Roman, it’s seven pm, why are you drinking an energy drink?” Paige asks.

“I have a scheduled mission at ten pm, so I’m going to need this.”

“I can never get over how clean your house always is,” Valerie compliments. 

“Thanks, my mom loves cleaning,” Paige responds.

Although she is telling the truth, I still raise my eyebrows at that. I think the maids are responsible for the cleanness of the house more than her mom who’s always working but alright.”

“Forgive me for asking, but what does your mom do? I know your dad is a Marketing Manager, but I’ve never heard what your mom does,” Valerie asks.

“She is the Co-founder of D&L Winery,” Paige responds.

“Ooh, that’s so fancy. My mom loves their wines.”

I’m pretty sure Valerie’s mom’s an alcoholic, but I’m not going to comment on that.

We continue to talk until eight-thirty, and Valerie says she has to go home because she has to get up extra early tomorrow. We all say goodbye before she leaves.

“Hey Roman, do you wanna spend the night?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Paige hang out in Paige’s room.

Roman and I are sitting on my bed while watching cute anime movies on Crunchyroll.

My knee is slightly touching Roman’s, which shouldn’t make me as excited as it does.

On my eleventh birthday, Roman and I were playing tag in my backward. Obviously, I was more into the game than him considering he was seventeen, but he played anyway. While I looked at his smiling face I realized that his jawline was a lot sharper than before. His slim body now had muscles poking through his shirt. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Of course, I knew that I had no chance, I mean, he’s six years older than I am. 

I still remember when he told me that he has a small crush on Ma. I thought it was so weird since he was fifteen and she was twenty-two. Also, I was beyond pissed because he’s MY Roman, not Ma’s.

I’m not going to lie, turning eighteen has given me a bit of hope. As I try to slyly catch a look at Roman’s handsome face.

Roman looks over at me and chuckles.

“You’re supposed to watch the movie, not me,” he teases and I quickly look away from him.

My face feels like it’s a million degrees.

He’s still wearing his hero outfit, but now completely. Obviously, he’s taken his mask off. He’s taken off his prince-style shirt and is now wearing the tight black shirt he wears underneath it, and he’s still wearing his white pants.

“What, why are you acting so weird?” He asks as he lightly elbows me.

“Nothing, dork.”

“Ouch.” He dramatically put his hand on his heart and laid back.

Holy shit Roman’s laying on my bed. I might explode. 

Unfortunately, he sits up.

“Shit, it’s nine-thirty. I’m going to be late for my mission.” Roman scrambles off of my bed and looks around for his shirt. 

I get up and get his shirt from the other side of my bed. I hand it over to him and he quickly puts it on.

“Thanks for hanging out with me.” He gives me a quick hug. “Later.”

❤ 

I wake up to Ma shaking me.

“Paige! Wake up! It’s an emergency!” 

“What?” I groggily say.

“It’s Sunday, which means I don’t open up the shop until noon.

“Okay?”

“You should come to church with me,” she says as she sits down on my bed.

“Okay, why not. I do need to go to church more often.”

Ma’s dresses really nice, like always. She’s wearing high-waisted jeans with a white and red striped shirt. Her red lipstick matches the red on her shirt. 

“You look nice,” I say as I sit up.

“Thank you, Sweetheart. Can I please pick out your outfit, pretty please?” Ma begs.

“Yup,” Paige pops the p.

Ma squeals and runs into my closet. 

I stand up and stretch out my arms while yawning. I look over at the clock, 8:30 am. Why did she wake me up so early, church starts at ten.

“What about this?” She asks as she skips out of my closet.

She plops some clothes into my arms, and I go to my closet to change.

She picked out a beige and brown striped turtle neck with blue skinny jeans. When I walk out of the closet Ma squeals and tells me how good I look.

We both go into her car and Ma starts driving.

“So, last night I heard Roman’s voice late at night,” Ma mentions.

“Yup.”

“You need to make sure to use protection-”

“Oh my God, Ma, stop!”

“What? It’s important.”

“I do not want to hear my sister talking about condoms.”

“Do you want a baby? Or an STD?”

“Jesus Christ, why are we talking about this on the way to church?” I put my face in my hands.

“I’m just trying to look out for you.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil talk in Logan’s room.

I need to stop pacing around my room. I sit down onto my bed and reread the Twitter News headline.

Princey Defuses Bomb at Aquarium

The headline isn’t what bothers me, it’s what the second tweet in the headline says.

ABC News: There’s a lot of talk around the possibility of the bomb being put there by Super-Villains Misery Vails and SuperLogic. Updates will continue.

Virgil and I have never done anything deadly, and yet somehow we’re somehow blamed for a bomb. I know it shouldn’t bother me since I always get blamed for crimes I didn’t commit, but for some unlogical reason, it still does.

Virgil bursts into my room and announces, “I want a cat.”

“Virgil, we don’t have enough time for a cat.”

“That’s what I thought too, but what if we got two cats? They could entertain each other.”

“Virgil,” I sigh.

“Besides, I have the ability to communicate with cats so if they have any problems or concerns they can just tell me,” Virgil begs.

“You know what, if you pay for it then fine. You’re an adult, you can buy cats if you want to.”

“Yes!”

“Have you been on Twitter lately?” I ask.

“Oof, that’s one way to bring down the mood. Yes, I have.”

“I don’t understand people.”

“Sometimes I don’t either,” Virgil huffs as he sits down next to me on the bed. “Do we have any missions today?”

“We have missions every day.”

Virgil sighs. 

“Who knew being a villain would be hard,” Virgil says.

“Well obviously being a villain isn’t easy.” My soft voice surprises Virgil. 

I put one of his hands on Virgil’s knee. Virgil looks at the hand on his knee for a couple seconds too long, and I take this as a sign to move his hand. Virgil wasn’t having it, he impulsively grabs my hand. Virgil widens his eyes and opens his hand. I gently grab Virgil’s hand. Our hands lay on Virgil’s leg as they sit side by side. Virgil lays his head on my shoulder.

“I wish instead of doing small pointless missions we could do this all day,” Virgil admits.

“I don’t think robbing a bank is small or pointless.”

Virgil chuckles.

“Yeah, those missions I don’t mind doing, I wish I had more big missions. But the small missions are what kills me.”

“They’re important to the job,” I explain.

“Yeah, I know.”

“We should get up,” I say.

“Yeah.”

We continue to sit on my bed.

“I don’t wanna move,” Virgil admits.

“Neither do I.”

My face heats up. I must be sick, I’ll have to schedule an appointment with my doctor later.

Virgil gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

My stomach starts to tingle as I smile.

“Please don’t leave me,” Virgil whispers.

“I won’t.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

My phone buzzes, and I take it out of my pocket.

“My dad texted me,” I announce. “This weekend my family and I are going out to eat for my dad’s birthday.”

“That sounds cool.”

“Do you wanna come?”

“What?” He lifts his head up from my shoulder so that he can look into my eyes.

“I’d really like if they met you since you have been such a big part of my life. Also, they said that I can bring someone,” I explain.

“I’d love to go.” Virgil smiles, and I smile back.

Virgil puts his head back onto my shoulder and tightens his grip around my hand.

“If you tell anyone about this I will actually kill you,” Virgil threatens.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Paige go to the bookstore.

“Hi, Paige.”

She looks up to me while putting her hair up with her pink scrunchie. 

She’s wearing a grey sweater with cartoon eggs on them, which is my favorite shirt of hers.

“Do you wanna go to Bethany’s Books?” I ask as I put on my red coat.

“Sure, I should buy a new book as well.” Paige puts on her yellow vans.

We leave my house and go into my car, which is a red Mailubu Chevy. This car is my baby, and I very rarely let anyone in my car. Except for Paige, of course. She’s always allowed in my car, she’s also the only person besides myself that has driven my book.

The book store is only a couple of blocks away from my house, so we get there quite fast. As we enter the store I am pleasantly overwhelmed by the smell of fall. It’s a mixture of apple and pumpkin candles, like the type that his mom puts all over their house. 

I go straight to the Classic Fiction section. I look around until I find the book that I was looking for, “Alice's Adventures in Wonderland” by Lewis Carroll. It’s on sale for only five dollars.

I walk around trying to find Paige and see her in the YA Romance section. I didn’t take her as a romantic.

“Whatcha looking at?” I ask as I go over by her.

“This book looks good,” she says as she holds up a book called “P.S. I Like You” by Kasie West.

“Yeah, you should get it.”

“What do you have?”

“Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.”

“Ooh, you’ll definitely enjoy that book.”

We buy our books before going back to my car. As soon as I start the car my phone goes off.

“Hello?”

“Is this Roman speaking?” The voice asks through the phone.

“It is.”

“I’m going to need you at the dorms.”

“What, why?”

“Come. Here.” The other person on the phone hangs up.

I sigh and look over at Paige.

“What if I just didn’t go to wherever a random person tells me to go,” I say and Paige shrugs.

“That’d be nice, but it’s not an option.

“You’re right. I’ll drop you off at your house.”

“Okay, thank you.”

I start the car and drive in while dodie’s “Human” quietly plays through the speakers.

“Hey, Roman?” Paige asks as I stop the car in Paige’s driveway.

“I-” Her voice cracks. I look over at her and immediately furrow my brows. Her face is a carmine-pink, and her knees are up to her chest.

“Are you okay?” The softness of my voice surprises me.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to tell them I’m not going,” I say as I pull out my phone.

“No-”

“We are going to go inside and talk, is that okay?”

Paige bites her lip. “Yeah, if it’s not too much trouble.”

I call the dorms and tell them that I have a family emergency and can’t go. After a couple of minutes of them scolding me, they finally hang up on me. Professional.

“That sounded rough,” Paige croaks.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Should we go inside?” 

Paige nods her head. We go inside and are greeted by the maid. We quickly say hi to her before going up to Paige’s room.

“Alright,” I say as we both sit on her bed. “How are you feeling?”

Paige doesn’t say anything.

“Paige?”

She looks over at the window.

“Hello?”

“I’m sick,” she blurts.

“Like, you have a cold?”

“No. I have anemia.”

“Oh, when did you find out?”

“Nine years ago.”

“Nine?” I impulsively shout.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone because I don’t want people to pity me, but I lately I feel like I’ve been hiding it from you.”

My voice is caught in my throat.

“Roman,” she whispers.

I chew on the inside of my mouth.

“Please say something.”

“How bad is it?”

“I get fatigued quite a bit, but I’m not going to die or anything.”

“Does it affect being a hero?”

“I can’t be as energetic as others, but I still do my job.”

“I just... wow.”

“Sorry I haven’t told you.

“It’s fine,” I say even though I haven’t yet decided whether or not it’s fine. I thought we were best friends, why wouldn’t she tell me? I tell her when I bump my toe, how could she not tell me about this? “It’s fine,” I repeat, mostly to myself. “It’s... fine.”


End file.
